User authentication has become increasingly of interest as Internet and network-based computer usage have become more prevalent and capabilities of these media have grown. The significance of user authentication has also increased as businesses, government departments, medical organizations and individuals have become increasingly reliant on computer networks and on the security of proprietary information transmitted across networks to users of computing devices.